Sore Thumbs
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: For years Serena has been trying to beat the Sailor V Video game, and it seems she is about to accomplish that feat….. until Sailor Mars comes along


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, not me

Sore Thumbs

by Tuxedodude

Serena: (playing the Sailor V video game at the crown arcade) Wow I've never made it this far before.

Mina: (walking up) There you are Serena, we've got to hurry up or we gonna be late for the Scout Meeting.

Serena: Give me a sec I think I'm finally going to beat this game for the first time ever.

Mina: Wicked cool. (pause) LOOK OUT FOR THAT MONSTER.

Serena: I SEE IT DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!!!

Mina: WHO'S YELLING!!!!!!!!

Lita: (walking up) What are you two doing here, you know that Raye's gonna blow a gasket.

Mina: But Serena is about to beat this game.

Lita: No way. (She gets closer) Wow that's a real high score.

Serena: Um, you're getting a little too close Lita.

Lita: Oops, sorry. (She backs off)

Amy: (walking up) Girls, Raye is going to be most furious if you do not leave for the temple right now.

Lita: But check this out Amy, Serena is closing in on your record.

Amy: But when I played this game the first time I really wasn't interested in it. (she looks at Serena playing the game)Wow, she is gonna beat my record.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE-HOUR LATER CHERRY HILL TEMPLE

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Raye: I can understand Serena, Mina, and maybe Lita, but Amy is never late to these meetings.......something must be wrong. (She head for the sacred fire) I must concentrate to locate my friends who may be in terrible danger. (She sees an image of a monster) OH NO, I MUST FIND THEM!!!!!!!!!! (She rushes off)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

CROWN ARCADE

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It seems that it has become standing room only as there is a crowd formed around the Sailor V Game cheering Serena on as she is about to close in on Amy's record as well as beating the game.

Crowd: SERENA, SERENA, SERENA.............

Lita: JUMP!!!!!!!!

Serena: I know.......

Lita: JUMP!!!!!!!!!

Serena: I know..........

Lita: JUMP!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!

Just outside the arcade, Raye arrives......

Raye: Oh no, it appears that the monster has trapped the girls as well as all those innocent people in the arcade. (Pause) HANG ON GIRLS!!!!!! (Pause) MARS STAR POWER!!!!!!!!!!!

Back in the arcade Serena is finally facing the final boss.

Lita: JUMP!!!!!!!!

Serena: If you don't stay quiet I'm gonna kick your butt.

Lita: Sorry.

Serena: OH NO IT'S GOT ME CORNERED!!!!!!!!

Mars: DON'T WORRY SERENA, I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!

Mina, Amy, and Lita: SAILOR MARS?!!!!!

Mars: MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!!!!! (she destroys the game which causes people to rush out of the arcade screaming)

Serena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mars: What's going on here?

Lita: You just cost Serena's chance at video game history.

Mina: Yeah she was about to break the high score and beat the game.

Amy: And why did you transform?

Mars: I had a fire reading and I saw an ugly squid like monster.

Mina: Sounds like one of the monsters in the game.

Serena: eeeeeep......

Mars: Well I'm glad there was no danger.

Lita: Say shouldn't we leave before the rest of the arcade catches fire.

Serena: eeeeeep.....

Amy: Don't worry Andrew installed......... (the automatic ceiling sprinklers turn on) On second thought, let us leave before we catch a cold.

Mina: Somebody better grab Serena.

Serena: (as Mina and Lita pick her up) eeeeeeeeep......

------------------------------------------------------------------

CHERRY HILL TEMPLE

------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena: I was so close.......SO CLOSE!!!!!!!!!!

Raye: Well at least it kept you from being any more late than you already are.

Serena: You owe me some tokens.

Raye: I do not.

Serena: YOU DO TO!!!!!!!!!!!

Raye: DO NOT!!!!!!! (They stick their tongues at each other)

Lita: Anyone want to go grab a burger or something?

Mina and Amy: Yes. (They walk off, leaving Serena and Raye, Arguing)

END

There, I know it's not as long as my last one, but I still hope you like it.

Till next time


End file.
